Altering Sonic the Hedgehog
by Dusk tha Fox
Summary: Everyone on Mobius thought their planet was perfect. Not everyone thinks the same. When a stranger with the ability to alter reality comes to Mobius, he begins to create chaos for all the mobians. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:Sonic the Hedgehog series belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team**

* * *

It was another lovely morning on planet Mobius. The flickies are singing cheerfully without a care in the world, the mobians were doing their morning chores, and some are outside enjoying a picnic. It was going to be a great day right? No, it was going to be the most craziest and chaotic day yet, more chaos than Eggman,Perfect Chaos,Dark Gaia, and Solaris could put together.

On top of a loop in Green Hill Zone, a human boy appeared in a flash of light. The boy seemed to be the age of 14. He looked around with a smug smile on his face. He looked around with his hand over his eyes blocking the sunlight.

"So, this is Mobius. It's certainly what I expected from it, after all I have played every Sonic game. Now I can see this place from Sonic and his friends' eyes." He hopped off the loop, he landed on the green grass without a scratch. "This is Green Hill Zone...I hate it! Green is a disgusting color! I'll make it into something WAY better." The boy snapped his fingers and Green Hill Zone's grass became blue. "There, now it's BLUE Hill Zone, way better than disgusting Green Hill Zone. I shall be going now" he snapped his fingers to leave the area. At that moment the blue star of Mobius ran through the area. He stopped when he noticed the color change.

"Did Green Hill Zone get a make over or something?" Sonic asked himself putting his gloved hand under his chin. "Blue's a cool color and all" Sonic said brushing his quills "but I liked it much better when it was green. I bet Egghead's behind all this" Sonic dashed off in search of the fat man.

In a flash of light, the boy appeared in a field filled with flowers. He looked around.

"Flowers huh? I know that wherever there's flowers...there's..." as if on cue, a young rabbit was seen skipping along the fields holding a basket of flowers. A small blue chao wearing a red bowtie was following her. "Cream the Rabbit" he finished. Cream saw the boy and started to wave.

"Hi mister! My name is Cream and this is Cheese" she introduced directing to the chao behind her, Cheese did a little spin "What's your name?" she asked.

"Jason" he introduced "So, your Cream, a sweet little rabbit who calls everyone mister or miss whatever-their-first-name-is."

"That's right, how did you know? Thank you for the compli-"

"Pfft! Most lamest character ever!" Jason interrupted "I'm going to make you into something better!" Jason pointed his finger at the sky then pointed it at Cream. An adult rabbit wearing a fancy black dress and lipstick stood in her place. A pair of bosoms were visible and she was holding two shot guns too. "There, now you are much better! No need for thanks, bye bye!" Jason snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

"That was awkward" Cream said now with a voice like Rouge's "Cheese? Where are you?" a short mobian fox with blue fur appeared. He had a mustache and a tuxedo, he also had red bow tie like Cheese's. He looked like some butler.

"Cream! Cheese! It's time to go home!" Vanilla, Cream's mother appeared. She gasped when she saw Cream and Cheese "Oh my word! Cream! Can you explain to me what happened?!"

"It's a crazy story mom" Cream said with a sheepish grin.

Jason was in another part of the flower fields. He looked up at the partly cloudy sky.

"I think I might as well see what's it like in the skies" Jason pointed his finger at nothing and a fancy red car appeared. He hopped inside and it's jet boosters attached to the bottom turned on and allowed the car to fly. Jason flew around the skies looking down at everyone. He bumped into something, he looked up to see Eggman in the eggmobile.

"Out of the way!" he commanded

"Dr. Eggman huh? That's the stupidest name ever! I'll change it into a better name!" Jason raised his finger in the air and pointed it at Eggman. "There, you now have an awesome name bye!" Jason flew around Eggman and left him.

"What a very unusual kid, I wonder if he really did change my name..." Before Eggman could think Tails appeared in his Tornado 2.

"Hold it Dr. Fatbutts! I know you were the one who abducted the animals from the Mystic Ruins!" Tails said. Eggman sat there in his chair with his right eyelid twitching.

"That's the awesome name?! Dr. Fatbutts?! That's a terrible name!" Dr. Eggman shouted in disgust. Tails looked at Eggman like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Tails asked

"Forget about it, let's just forget I said that" Eggman replied. Jason came back in his car and flew up to Tails.

"I almost forgot!" he pointed at Tails and seemed to have changed him. "Bye!" he then flew off in his flying car.

"Awkward.. Anyways, any last words fox boy?" Eggman's rocket launchers became visible.

"Yo no tengo ninguna últimas palabras porque vas a caer!" Tails shouted. Eggman tilted his head in confusion.

"Why are you speaking in Spanish Tails?"

"Por qué hablo español? Yo siempre hablaba español! Por qué hablar en Inglés?!" Tails asked back.

Jason was out of his flying car, he was now on Angel Island. He was walking through a jungle singing a song. Sometimes Jason can't help but have the urge to sing.

"You may say I'm a fool...feeling the way that I do...You can call me pollyana say I'm crazy and a loon. I believe in silver linings and that's why I believe in you!" Jason paused in front of a large golden ring. He recognized this as those rings that take you to special stages. "Mmm, doing a special stage in first person view? Heck yes!" he jumped in the ring being transported into a special dimension. He was told by a voice in his head to collect all the blue spheres. He did so with ease and came out the ring holding a red chaos emerald.

"Chaos emerald huh? Well I'm going to make it better!" he touched it and it turned into a red shinning heart shaped object. "There! Now it's a chaos heart! You know, I think that was made in another game to destroy all existence with a black hole. Oh well". Jason walked through the jungle, he heard a voice that belonged to a certain echidna.

"What's wrong with the master emerald?! It's.." Jason pushed a bush out of the way to see Knuckles looking up at the Master Emerald. Except it wasn't an emerald, it was a giant green heart. Knuckles obviously wasn't happy with the master emerald looking different.

"So sad for Knucklehead, I'll be going now" he snapped his fingers to be transported to another jungle. He wandered around trying to hide from sight. He heard a voice, he looked behind a tree to see a hedgehog, a bat, and a robot. He knew this meant one thing:GUN mission.

"My treasure hunter senses tell me the chaos heart is ahead!" Rouge pointed into a bunch of trees close together.

"NEGATIVE MY SENSORS INDICATE THAT THE CHAOS HEART IS THAT WAY" Omega pointed at another direction.

"But you can't beat a treasure hunter's sense" Rouge assured

"SENSORS ARE SUPERIOR TO SENSES" Omega replied

"Arguing will get us nowhere!" Shadow said. Jason suddenly jumped out of the bushes!

"Hi there! You guys are boring so I'll make you better! Bye bye!" Jason said quickly seeming to be in a rush. He pointed at all of them spreading his magic on the three. He quickly disappeared.

"Deneppah tsuj thaw?" Rouge asked

"Backward talking Rouge you are why?" Shadow asked back

"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" Omega said before going into a grove.

Jason appeared on a pink bed. He looked at the walls to see several posters of Sonic the Hedgehog. He at the left of him to see a pink hedgehog looking in the mirror. It was Amy Rose! She was trying to look her best for Sonic today. Amy stared at her face in the mirror looking for anything that made her 'ugly'. She noticed Jason sitting on her bed. She was obviously not happy. She took out her piko piko hammer.

"What are you doing in my room?! Ever heard of privacy?!" Amy screamed. Jason didn't flinch and did another spell. Her hammer transformed into a chainsaw.

"There, much better! Bye!" Jason snapped his fingers to leave. Amy looked at the Sonic posters on her wall, she gritted her teeth and seemed to have fire dancing in her eyes.

"I hate that hedgehog!" She yelled slicing the Sonic posters into pieces of confetti. After tearing down the posters she replaced them with posters of Silver. She sighed dreamily "Oh how I love Silver!"

Jason appeared in Blue Hill Zone again. He had a smug smile on his face and looked around. He seemed to enjoy the changes he made on Mobius.

"There! Mobius is so much better now! It was once really boring and needed improvement, but now it's so awesome! Well, it needs more changes, like Vector not being green,Big living on the streets, the Babylon Rogues being dinosaurs with laser eyes and so much more. I'll work on that tomorrow." Jason said to himself.

"Oh no you're not!" Jason turned around to see Sonic looking at him with a smug grin "Playtime's over kid, you had your fun! Now turn everything back!" he demanded.

"No way! It's so much better like this!" Jason insisted.

"All right, you asked for it buddy! Hey Knux! Time to bring the you know what!" Sonic called behind him. Suddenly Knuckles appeared pushing the Master Emerald which was still shaped like a heart. Sonic absorbed it's power and became Hyper Sonic! "Okay kid feeling scared no-"

"SEIZURE!" Jason screamed, he instantly fainted. Sonic only stared at the fainted boy.

"Well that was easier than I thought. Shame, I wanted some action." Sonic sighed. Knuckles suddenly picked up the boy and ran off. "Hey Knux! Where are you going?!". Sonic followed Knuckles and paused when a bottomless pit was in front of him. Sonic turned to see Knuckles tossing the boy into the pit. Sonic's jaw fell when he saw Jason following down the pit to who-knows-where.

When that was done, everything was restored back to normal! Green Hill Zone was green again. The Chaos Hearts became emeralds again. Dr. Fatbutts was Dr. Eggman again. Tails was no longer Mexican. Cream and Cheese were no longer characters from a mature game. Shadow, Rouge and Omega talked normally again. Amy no longer had a chainsaw or liked Silver anymore. Everyone was grateful that everything was back to normal and they all had to agree, this was the craziest day of their life.


End file.
